


No Such Thing

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can never have too much of a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Such Thing

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** No Such Thing  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Sheppard/Ronon Dex  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** You can never have too much of a good thing.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Day 30 100-in-100/Drabble Icon challenge!](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1130470.html) at 1_million_words

They had only been together for three months, six days and a handful of hours and it had been going so well that John couldn’t help but think the shoe was about to drop. After all he really wasn’t good at making relationships work... at least not for the long haul.

“Do you ever stop to think maybe we’re in this too deep?” He hadn’t meant to blurt it out like that but the question had slipped from his lips before he could recall it.

Ronon rolled closer and tucked John beneath him as he whispered, “There’s no such thing.”


End file.
